


Рыжий

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 18:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Рыжий кот в полдень отправляется на обход своей территории и попадает в приключение





	Рыжий

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 510 ориджинал фикшен

Июль. Дача. Был один из тех жарких дней, когда ты с большей радостью будешь поливать из шланга посадки, нежели полоть грядки в душном парнике вниз головой и мягким местом кверху. А ещё лучше — лежать в надувном бассейне — одновременно принимать водные и солнечные ванны, складывая в рот сладкую клубнику одну за другой. Но пора вспомнить, что десять соток огурцов, помидоров, картошки, лука, чеснока, маминых цветов и папиной вишни сами себя не обработают.  
Кругом летала назойливая мошкара. Гнусы лезли под футболки и кусали за самые неожиданные места, которые только можно вообразить. Глаза от таких «поцелуев» обычно опухали и краснели, потому даже в пасмурную погоду приходилось разгуливать в тёмных очках, словно гангстер. Более привлекательные насекомые, кузнечики, громко стрекотали, почти как цикады, и, словно конфетти, разлетались в разные стороны, когда приминалась трава. Белые бабочки боярышницы облепляли цветы малины и пионы, сонно собирая нектар. На таких богатых угощениями полянках, притаившись, сидели воробьи. Одни высматривали добычу в густой смородине, другие, сидя на проводах, следили за цветами и в любой удобный момент были готовы спикировать вниз.  
Неподалёку от тех самых кустов смородины сидел огромный рыжий кот, не обращая внимания на птиц и бабочек. Вероятно, потому что кормили его плотно, да и на улице было слишком жарко, чтобы играть. Его густая, длинная шерсть лоснилась на солнце, привлекая внимание прохожих. Самые смелые даже подходили к забору в надежде погладить пушистого зверя, но тот лишь отстранялся и воротил нос. Потом он гордо глядел на незнакомцев, осматривал их с головы до ног и провожал взглядом.  
Минуло уже много времени с тех пор, как Рыжий принял надзирательный пост, и вдруг чёрт его дёрнул сорваться: то ли увидел что-то, то ли пришёл час обойти свою территорию. Кот бежал рысцой, подняв трубой пушистый хвост. Блестящая шерсть отливала золотом. Такого красавца не заметить было невозможно!  
Кот тщательно вслушивался в звуки окружения. Целая симфония раздавалась вокруг, но он точно знал, под каким кустом притаилась мышь, за которой следил коршун в небе, где именно в траве сидел кузнечик, и как далеко отсюда проехала старая машина. Наверное, даже определил бы её марку, если бы придавал значение лишним вещам. Куда важнее оставалось решение насущных проблем.  
Выйдя на любимый перекрёсток трёх дорог, который им тщательно охранялся, кот присел на камень возле деревянного столба. Конкуренты частенько захаживали сюда, чтобы попытать счастье и отбить лакомый перекрёсток у Рыжего. На этот раз вокруг было пусто. Это даже настораживало.  
Вдруг послышался шорох травы. Кто-то крупный качал осоку, словно ураган принялся терзать только один куст. Кот уставился на движение, пристально, как на маятник гипнотизёра. Через пару минут огромная чёрная собака выскочила на дорогу, оскалив зубы.  
Если бы такого зверя заметил маленький трусливый кот, то единственным спасением стало бы бегство, но Рыжий отличался смелостью и мощью, он не привык сдаваться. Кот ощетинился, выгнулся огненно-шерстяным колесом и грозно зашипел. Другая собака могла оказаться умнее, поняла бы знаки и отступила, а эта только больше разозлилась. Подбежав к коту, она раскрыла пенную пасть, желая цапнуть жертву за лапу. Только Рыжий как прыгнет ей в морду! Та даже завизжала, поджав хвост, и стыдливо засеменила по дороге в сторону заброшенных участков.  
«Странно...» — подумал кот и последовал за собакой.  
Рыжий раньше не встречал её. Вероятно, поэтому она вызвала у него подозрение, сравнимое с плохим предчувствием. Чёрный силуэт маячил в полуденном зное, расплываясь вдали, как мираж. А кот всё бежал и бежал, не сводив грозного взгляда с цели. И вдруг она исчезла! В то же мгновение Рыжий провалился в болото! Липкая, густая жижа затянула его с головой. Дышать стало невозможно. Он пытался выкарабкаться, но только погружался глубже. И тут в кромешной тьме, совсем случайно, под лапу попало что-то твёрдое. Когти сами вцепились за единственную надежду на выживание. Кот карабкался наверх из последних сил.  
Вдох! И он смог выбраться на поверхность! Кашляя, кот оттряхивался, пытался слизать жижу, но тухлая грязь была совсем ему не по вкусу. Какой позор — обходить территории в таком виде! Пора вернуться домой как можно скорее, пока никто из соседских котов, а тем более кошек, не увидел столь унизительное зрелище!  
Теперь звуки природы пролетали мимо ушей. Возможно, уши просто заложило от погружения, а может, их блокировала обида на самого себя. И причиной всему была какая-то мерзкая собака!  
Словно болотная кикимора — грязный, зелёный, весь в ряске, кот на полусогнутых лапах пробежал по одной из тихих улиц, свернул направо — к своему дому и шмыгнул в густые заросли, где приятно пахло уютом (до прихода хозяина).  
По огороду ходили его люди. Кот любил называть их именами, которые подходили им по статусу: мелкий пацан, бородатый мужик и повариха. Несмотря на то, что люди никогда не понимали наверняка, чего хотел Рыжий, он знал, его должны пожалеть, приласкать и накормить.  
— Мяу! — жалобно послышалось из картошки.  
Зелёное чудо потёрлось о штанину женщины и оставило на ней мокрый грязный след.  
— Господи, что с тобой, Пирожок?! — спросила она. — А вонища-то какая!  
— Мяу! — ещё жалобнее ответил кот.  
На самом деле, на кошачьем языке, это означало: «возьми меня на ручки и успокой», но человек как всегда ничего не понял. Глупые они создания — люди. Во всяком случае, они нравились Рыжему намного больше, чем собаки.  
— Пойдём мыться, — сказала женщина и повела кота в баню.  
Похоже, Пирожок запомнил этот день надолго.


End file.
